Redeemer
by ikataru
Summary: Death, that final moment when you see the world for one last time. Ragged breaths and shattered memories, death...the ending. But for me...death is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

:Prologue: 

So often you hear the rain and rush out wishing it would was away your sins, your evil doings. You think that by bathing in the everlasting glow of the heavens you will be forever enthralled. Your heart will no longer cry out for those souls lost before your very eyes in that little thing you called Life. Death is the end. No more breath...your body lies still. Your mind shuts off, that pure soul rises from your human form and disappears beyond the rainbow to someplace where eternal happiness awaits. Death, that final moment when you see the world for one last time. Ragged breaths and shattered memories, death...the ending. But for me...death is only the beginning.

The following story is rather loosly based on the Legacy of Kain series.


	2. Chapter 2

:Part One: The Rain Begins...

The rains had finally come; we all feared a dry spell. It wouldn't go well with Papa loosing his job. We needed the money from the crops. Damn that Mr. Blackwell and his order of lazy no account men. They were really good for nothing more than getting drunk and raping young women, yet Mr. Blackwell had faith in their work. My father was a carpenter working endlessly for the tyrant Nathaniel Blackwell. A man who most of our town revered. To me, he was a fat lummox with nothing more to him than a good last name. The Blackwell family had practically run the town of Shistoba since the dawn of time; most believe they were the first to ever create settlement here. But I digress.

My father, Wang Yomin was a kind and generous man with a loyal and caring background. There was no mistake that he was quite true to his roots. A noble and domestic Chinese man, the easiest way to describe the man I once loved so dearly. At any rate, the rain. Yes, the rain had begun to fail across the land as father returned home from the Blackwell residence. A dark look upon him, solemn and grim. My mother immediately entrusted me to fetch the tea. Father could always be calmed by a steaming cup of green tea. It seemed, however that tea would not calm the mood he'd fallen into this time. My father, although gentle and passionate was still a man, stern and proud. His hand slammed down upon the wooden table and the small cup of scolding tea exploded against the wall. My mother's frail voice ringing out many foul Chinese words as her scolded my father. Wang Mei, my mother was a feisty character her appearance majestic yet fragile, her mind independent. Denying her parents in their attempt to push her into a vestal world. Mei was not one to ever obey the rules, she always ran against the grain. It had been her idea to flee China in an attempt to escape their families haste towards their love. It had been her who brought them to this small town in the middle of no where now chastised by the 'man.' When my father began to grow soft on her, her eyes seemed to emanate a horrifying glow and she released a monster. No, not a real live monster. It's a figure of speech.

Anyway, Mei was not happy with my father being so upset over this loss of a job. She reassured him that things would be just fine in the morning and there was nothing to worry about. My heart was heavy. No job? What would this mean for us? Would we no longer be able to partake in the things we once enjoyed? Would a lack of gold send us packing to another home? I'd known young women before whose parents could not afford to keep them, so they were sold in markets to the highest bidder. Would that become of me? Was I to become a slave? Through heavy breaths I trudged off into the back of our quaint home where a small cot blanketed with warm linens sat awaiting me. As I lay there in the darkness, hearing the rain and the murmur of my parents festivities in the next room over I knew things would not be fine. Something deep within my soul burned, things were not right. 


	3. Chapter 3

:Part Two:  
Wang Yumiko

On a cold winter night here, in the small town of Shistoba I emerged into the world. An innocent child of a newly married couple, refugees of love. A young star, with the grace and beauty of Wang Mei, then gentleness of Wang Yomin. Perfection in the eyes of my parents. My life was not far from normal. My mother could prove a bit spastic at times, and my father sometimes too worried about me, but, things were good. I led a normal teenage life. My father, a carpenter working for the most powerful man in the city. My mother, a homemaker. I went to school with the other young people of the town. I did well, maybe not the best I could have...but I was not a bad student by any means. My friends were great; I had two really wonderful best friends who were always there when I needed someone. It seemed like the perfect life. Of course...like all families we had our ups and downs. It wasn't anything we couldn't handle though we were a strong unit. There really is not much to say about my life growing up. It was quite standard. We weren't the richest family on the block, but we sure as hell were not the poorest either. Of course, the events of my childhood are not really relevant. 


	4. Chapter 4

:Part Three: Eyes on me

My eyes burned, I was unable to rest. Slowly, I rose from the bed, exited my room. Silence throughout the house, however in the distance horses neighed and voices rang throughout the small town. The usual sounds for this time of night, sadly my family lived practically right across the street from a small bar. Approaching the window I could see the bar clearly. However, oddly...the lights seemed dim. Perhaps they'd closed early? But it seemed like someone somewhere was having a party. They say curiosity killed the cat...

Back to my room, and slowly climbing back into bed. I wasn't about to go out looking for danger, I'd learned long ago from the death of a dear friend that late night was not a time when young women needed to roam in their nighties. My eyes closed, sleep...yes. I needed to sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day; perhaps I could find some sort of job to help our family? I would deal with it all later. The rain seemed relaxing, just what I needed at the moment.

Shattering glass awoke me from a slumber so peaceful. My eyes darted across the room in search of anything peculiar. The room looked normal enough, the air however...a foul stench raised into my nostrils. A scent which did not seem similar to me at all, over top of that however, another scent filled the air. Fire? Sitting up quickly and gazing towards a small window across the dark room I could see an orange glow. My eyes widening, I jumped from the bed and scurried to the window. Pulling back the sheer curtains I watched in horror as the buildings right before my eyes burned like the fires of hell. Movement outside my bedroom door caused my head to jerk in that direction. The floor boards creaking in the next room over and suddenly a shrill shriek from the window. My eyes darted in the direction of the screaming, it emitted from another house behind ours. My eyes focusing on movement, something stood in the doorway. A man, long white hair sprouting from his head. A small gasp escaping me as I saw the figure, his head suddenly turning my way glowing red eyes suddenly peering into my soul. I slid down the wall, hiding from the evil face. What was going on? Who was this man? Biting my lip rather hard trying to hold back the tears, I sat against the wall. Ouch, I had bitten my lip too hard and now a gentle trickle of red blood slipped down my lips, just as my tongue touched the droplet of blood the door to my room slid open. My eyes quickly scanning a figure standing in the doorway. My first thoughts were that the man from the other house had come in search of me, was I to die at his hands? Holding back the whimper that wanted to escape from my mouth, I pushed myself against the wall under the window sill; perhaps the darkness of my room would keep me shrouded. Bright green eyes darted from corner to corner as the figure entered the room, a deep crimson cape hanging from his side. This certainly wasn't the man from the other house; this man had short black hair parted down the middle perfectly. His eyes a bright green glow to them as he ran a hand over his smooth milky skin. He was pale, extremely pale and above all else frightening, sniffing the air like a dog. Then, it seemed he had seen exactly what he'd been coming for. Our eyes linked, my mouth dropped. Slowly, the man approached the orange glow from the window illuminating his figure and glistening in the moonlight a pair of sharp white fangs dangled from his opened mouth. It was in that moment, I knew I was staring into the face of a demon. Prayers wouldn't help me now; it was much too late for all that. Perhaps now I could only hope for redemption. But oddly, I could feel nothing at all my body completely numb and salty tears running down my face as I glared at the man who would surely be my death dealer.

A voice emitted from his opened lips and my eyes looked down to the floor. Should I fight for my life or just lie down and die? Had my parents already suffered their fate? So many questions filtering themselves throughout my head as the man continued to approach me and speak. His words, I couldn't understand. It was quite apparent that the man could smell my fear, why was he stalling? Kill me! Get it over with! Oh no, he was going to force me to suffer. My eyes welled with more tears. Suddenly, a hand grasped my jaw and jerked my head up. Although my eyes were now tightly closed, I knew the man was trying to force me to see his face. In fear of what was to come, I opened my eyes his hand let go and a thumb slid across my lip wiping a bit of blood away. For a moment, as his tongue gently lapped away the blood from his finger his eyes seemed less dark. A thin smile crosses his face and his eyes closed, his head bowed. 

A crackling sound rang through the house and suddenly the roof began to come crashing down around us. This was my chance to flee; perhaps I could run far away. Come back again when the sun rose. Perhaps find my friends, my family. I began to stand as large beams began to fall around us. Just as my body began to move a large wooden support beam came crashing down from the roof atop the mans body, flames rose up over his face and a loud groan escaped him. Now, I could run! Quickly, I stood erect and began to find my way around the burning timbers, however in the background the sound of the mans groaning haunted me. Although he had come to kill me, could I honestly leave him there to die? I wasn't born to be a killer; it just wasn't in my blood. Turning back, perhaps the biggest mistake I'd ever made? Not really sure what exactly I was doing I quickly rushed at the flaming beams my hands gasping the wood and pulling it from the mans body. Grunting and groaning I lifted one of the smaller wooden beams from his back, the man stirred slowly. His body rising as I tossed aside the beam, although I had seemingly saved the man who would kill me, I felt a sense of victory. As I watched the man stand before me, hardly even a scratch, I was amazed. The heat of the raging fire, however, was beginning to take its toll on me. My hand grazed across my forehead, whipping away the sweat drops; my vision hazy and distorted. Slowly, backing up my feet slammed against the wood sending my body backwards into the fire. No matter how heroic my act had been, I could now feel the flames licking at my sides burning my soft flesh. This was the end, perhaps I should have run away. 


	5. Chapter 5

:Part Four:  
Sarah McGreggor The time I spent in Shistoba at this moment seems like millions of lifetimes ago. Although the people are long gone, their memories will always reside in my heart. Growing up, I had two best friends. Amelia Smith and Sarah McGreggor. Amelia could be a little on the dark side, she was always pessimistic about life. Nevertheless, she was always there when I needed a friend to lean on. Sarah, on the other hand was a very perky and free-minded soul. Her heart filled with kindness and love for others, and animals. She was a die hard animal lover. Her mother had died when she was only 2 years old, leaving her in the care of her workaholic father. Sarah was one of the luckier ones in town, residing in an upscale home near the river away from the rest of town. Amelia and I would always walk her home after school, mainly to make sure she didn't pick up anymore stray animals on the way home! Sarah's house was filled with small critters, nine cats, four dogs, four turtles, two bunnies, two birds and tons of fish. It was practically a Zoo at the McGreggor estate. Her father, who was never even home, didn't mind the animals as long as the servants kept the messes picked up and the animal smell out of the house. Amelia and I lived only a few houses apart, we'd always playfully joke about Sarah's pets on the way back from her house. Of course, more than anything in the world, the two of us had vowed to protect Sarah. She was innocent, perhaps too innocent at times. Her ignorance for certain ways of the world, although very adorable, got her into trouble with the older crowd. No matter how many years pass by, I will never forget the dark night in which Sarah vanished. A gentle rapping upon the kitchen door sent chills down my spin, I had no idea anyone was coming, but I knew something wasn't right. Sometimes, I just get these feelings. As my mother slowly opened the door revealing Nathaniel McGreggor, Sarah's father my heart sank. His worried questioning of his daughters whereabouts were not helping me shake the feeling. Before Mr. McGreggor even had a chance to sit at my fathers table, I was out the door and down the street to Amelia's house. Just as shocked by the news that Sarah could not be found as I was, Amelia shook her head. She stated that come hell or high-water, we'd find Sarah. The first optimistic thing I'd ever heard uttered from the nihilist. Together we left her house on our quest, the search for our best friend. Minutes turned to hours, which gave way to days and soon a week had past with no signs of the young carefree blonde. Amelia grew weak in her search; the once bright optimistic side began to once again give way to doubt. The search did finally come to a close. The morning gave way to a fresh scent of flowers and spring, however lingering in the air a stale decay. The rumor spread quickly through the town and once it touched my ears I fled into the square to find truth. Before I had even arrived, Amelia stood waiting with news. Sarah had indeed been found. Her battered and bruised body had been tied to a tree on the outskirts of town, one word written in blood across her stomach. "SINNER" Both, Amelia and I, horrified by the site of her mutilated body broke into tears as the 15-year-old Sarah McGreggor's body was pulled from the oak tree and placed gently into a wooden coffin. Who would do such a cruel thing to someone as kind and peaceful as Sarah? The answers came quite quickly as her father appeared on the scene demanding that the culprit come forward or he'd take matters into his own hands. No sooner had noon come on that very day that a young man, fresh out of school came forth. He said that for many months he'd watched Sarah, followed her and her friends, waited until the time was right and kidnapped her. His hopes of course were that she'd fall in love with him, promise her life to him. Sarah, although quite innocent and naive wasn't really a 'boy' kind of girl. Her love was for Amelia and that's how it would always be. Once the boy realized such, he grew angry. In his rage he raped the young one, and by his account tried to 'beat the veniality' from her. Then tied her body to the tree leaving her there to rot. Indeed he was punished for the transgression, Amelia changed drastically that day. She'd always been a dark and tormented soul, however now she withdrew from everything. Locking herself into her room and on the first anniversary of Sarah's death, Amelia was found hanging from the very tree in which Sarah's blood stained. The town stood in awe as the young woman's body was taken from the tree and placed in a coffin just as her young love was only a year before. Suddenly the town turned to me, waiting...watching for me to fall. I had to stand strong; I couldn't allow the deaths of the ones I cared so much for to bring me down. I stood tall, strong. However, so many of the townspeople frowned upon me, my friends 'sin' seemed to be pushed upon me. They all watched as I conversed with their daughters, wondering if I too were like the others and would somehow convince their innocent children that female love was pure and holy. That wasn't who I was though, not that it matters anymore. 


	6. Chapter 6

:Part Five:  
Savior The heat had overwhelmed me; I could feel myself falling although my body was already touching the ground. A figure quickly looming over me. My entire body screaming in pain, I began to sink into the fire. Suddenly, through the hazy flames my numb skin was touched by another. My body, badly scarred was being pulled from the flames which engulfed the house. My mind, now falling into a world where a bright light emitted. I had fallen in unconsciousness and was completely unaware of my surroundings. The strong arms of a male had picked me up and carried me out of the burning house, running quickly through the town and towards a wooded area. My body now laying against a tree stained with blood I could hear a voice calling out to me, however I was falling farther. In a moment of awakening, a cold rush overcame me and pain quickly shooting throughout my body. Something was pressing down on my neck, my pulse quickened for a moment as my eyes shot open and a scream of pain exerted from my lips. Through a hazy gaze my eyes fell upon the body of a man leaning against me, his face buried into my neck. It was not just any man, but the very man who had entered my room, the man in which I had just saved. Oh, the irony of it all. How I had just saved his life and now he was here taking mine from me. Closing my eyes tight and falling back against the tree, he sank pearl fangs into my pure skin, and extracting the deep crimson blood from my body as I fell into the world of the dead.

A foul taste overcame me, as I regained consciousness, my heart began beating quickly once again and my eyes opened. Across my face, an arm laid, a wrist pressed against my lips. I choked a bit on a liquid that seemed to be running down my throat and tried to sit up. My attempts were unsuccessful as the arm pushed me back down. After a moment, the arm moved allowing view to the owner. It was he, the man who had before my state of 'death' had bitten me. Unable to speak, I stared wild-eyed at the man who now wiped blood from his arm and gazed down at me. My hands felt the ground under me; it seemed I had been laid down in the grass. Had this man saved me from the fire then proceeded to kill me in another manner? My brain was racing. A hand came over my forehead and a deep voice rang out. "Sleep now, I will explain things tomorrow." With that very statement, my mind sank into a dream state. 


	7. Chapter 7

:Part Six:  
James Roberts

After the death of Amelia and Sarah, life seemed to change drastically. I was alone…they had been my true friends. The ones in which I gave my entire life, my secrets, my hopes and dreams all stayed within our circle. Now that circle was broken and discarded. My heart was full of holes, yet every morning I awoke and gave the day my all. I was a survivor. My parents were set on the idea of me making new friends, or maybe even meeting a nice guy and settling down. That was truly something I wasn't looking for. However, it came as no surprise when my mother announced that a young man would be joining us for dinner. I must admit I wasn't looking forward to the event, but it had been set and I had no choice but to look my best. That evening, entering the dining area wearing a simple blue dress I was greeted by a young dark haired boy. His smile as I entered the room was the first thing to catch my eye, not to mention his elegant looks. I had long known that most men who possessed such attractiveness would once loose that grace as soon as their mouths opened. Amazed was I after the night had ended and the man had proved nothing but truthful and kind words. My parents greatly impressed by the mans charm encouraged me to see him to the door. I agreed, being just as impressed with his etiquette. It again came as no surprise to my parents when the man invited me out for a date. I was gentle and courteous as the man known as James Roberts introduced me to his lifestyle. He was a shop owner, an easy going man who had come to Shistoba in hopes of finding a market for his items. The people became quickly impressed with Mr. Roberts talents of blacksmithing. The swords which embellished his shop came from many various places across the world, although many were too impoverished for his goods, the shop soon became more of a museum for the youngsters. I began to spend my afternoons sitting atop the counter of James's weapon shop as he dealt with his customers who always wanted to haggle over the price of fine craftsmanship. James Roberts became a staple in my life, every morning I would awaken in anticipation of seeing his face again. I became apparent to me that I was not the only one feeling this way when he knelt down before me at Sunday Dinner and proposed! My heart raced and the happy tears spewed forth from my eyes. I was speechless and scaring my folks, however as soon as I had regained my composure I exclaimed a joyous affirmative! Who knew only two days would pass and I'd find myself dying under the very tree in which I said goodbye to my best friends. 


	8. Chapter 8

:Part Seven:  
Rebirth

Slowly my mind and body came back into the world of the living and my eyes opened revealing a quite peculiar site. I was no longer lying across the cool grass beneath a sacred tree, my body now lay upon fine linen. My head, resting upon a silky white pillow, a red wine blanket draped over my body. Had I died and been transported into heaven? Or hell? Or was this an awkward hospital in which someone had brought me? I remembered very vividly what had happened to me, and would at the drop of a hat recall that memory giving police exact detailing on the men who not only invaded Shistoba but also placed their devilish teeth into my flesh. As I sat up, my eyes darting the empty room it seemed much too elegant to be any sort of Hospital. A noise outside a dark wooden door caused me to jump a little. I yawned greatly, feeling as though I had just had the best sleep ever; it seemed strange though that I'd not remembered being brought to this location. The noise behind the door came again however, this time the door opened. Like a flash of light, my body was off the bed and vanishing under it into the darkness. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room and a voice rang out. "I know you are in here." My hands gripped the floor as my eyes darted across the room, however oddly I could not see feet, nor legs, nor body. It was as if whatever had entered the room had floated in. My heart skipped a beat as I continued to search. Someone was here, someone was speaking to me. Again, he called out this time the voice seemed too much closer. This voice, very familiar, came closer and closer to my hiding spot. A deep laugh directly in my face caused me to jump, my head hitting against the hard wooden bed frame. Instantly I recognized the green eyes that appeared before me.  
"You…" I screeched out sliding out from under the bed. This man tried to kill me, yet he brought me here for what purpose? Indeed I was enraged, more than the thought that I was actually alive it overwhelmed me. The man moved away from the bed and watched me as I stood from the floor, brushed off my clothing and glared back at him. "I want answers…" The green eyed pale man pointed at a small tray sitting atop the edge of the bed. "You should get something in you; you have been sleeping for days now." His voice was deep and assertive as he spoke.  
Turning my glance towards the tray in which the man had obviously brought in for me, I shook my head. There was no way I'd sit down and partake in anything more than his answers. Things were not right, I had too many question. Seeing that I was not about the rest the man nodded and slowly shut the door to the room, his back resting against it. "My name is Raziel. I am a vampire…" He began and I sat down on the edge of the bed listening to the story he'd began to tell me. I was shocked and upset at the words he spoke. His tale of how along with his friends wiped out my entire town. The place where I was born, the place in which I grew up and called home, gone. My friends, my family, my future husband; all wiped from this planet by the man who stood in front of me. My eyes welling with tears and my mind filled with the anger I stood before him screaming obscenities into his face. His strong hands grasping my frail shoulders, and pushing me away from him; my body quickly tumbling back across the bed. As I lay there looking upon the man who had taken from me everything I had ever known, I wept.  
His voice was sharp as he quickly advised me that the life of a vampire entailed that he feed when necessary, I'd never really been too keen on such subjects. He continued explaining every detail of the life he'd been living for a millennium and how his leader, a man named Kain had advised the attack upon Shistoba. It seemed that the leader of such a city, a sinister male whom many called Darius Blackwell, was indeed much darker than he had appeared. His family drew from a long line of vampire hunters, a family Kain had a longing to destroy. So there, before me it had been laid out. Everything, every dream, every memory destroyed because of hatred for another species? I shook my head at the vampire Raziel. This was impossible.  
"And why have you spared my life?" I questioned the man who had so violently destroyed my life. His answer was simple, yet shocking to my ears. "Because…Even though the fires in which destroyed your home would not eliminate me, you saved me." The words flew through my mind; of course…I had done just that. I did save his life, without even knowing who or what he was. Had I known he was immortal would I still have pulled the beams from his body? Raziel drew nearer to me his eyes focusing upon mine. It was apparent he was questioning why, a human like me, would step forward and try to save someone who wanted to kill them. I had no real answer for that, other than I knew that my conciseness would not allow me to leave him there to die. The vampire seemed content with my answer, yet a darkened expression grew upon his face. It was then, that he explained how he atoned for my gracious acts. My hand moved quickly to my neck, feeling the small bumps of a scar forming. No, this could not be true…yet I remembered so vividly his teeth biting into my skin. My tongue moving quickly in my mouth locating two extremely sharp edges of tooth which jutted out. My eyes glaring at the man who made me like him. "How could you?" I spoke quickly, unsure of his intentions. His explanation was quick and familiar; he couldn't walk away and leave me there to die. 


	9. Chapter 9

:Part Eight:  
Raziel Avery

The man I had come to know as my guide into the world of vampires had, of course, not always been a vampire himself. During the times we spent lounging in my bedroom, discussing our lives before the darkness shrouded them, I learned much about the man he was before. Raziel had at one time been the leader of the Serafan Sorcerer Priests, a strong man, a brutal killer. A man which many called, Raziel Avery. Although, seemingly important at the time I now have come to grips that, it never really mattered who he was before the day we met. Night after night, sometimes even for weeks Raziel and his fellow vampires, along with their leader Kain could not be found. The rushed villages, doing exactly as they were commanded by Kain. Having only come in contact with this man known as the wicked Kain, I'd never liked him. He was ruthless and power hungry. Raziel warned me many times to steer clear of him, not to approach him. The less he knew of my existence, the better. When Raziel did have moments of free time, he retreated to a small house located about 100 miles from my hometown of Shistoba. A large mansion style home in which Raziel had taken almost 100 years before hand. He called it his sanctuary. He would show up with cages of bats and other random creatures from time to time. Forcing the creatures on me, knowing that if I were truly threatened by them, then perhaps I'd actually use the fangs in which he'd given me. Raziel knew killing was not in my blood, however as a vampire I now had no choice in the matter. It was killing to eat…or die. No matter how much my heart wanted to spare the creatures which were brought into my room, the urges of feeding took over. Raziel watched night after night as I tore into the innocent creatures extracting their blood and then falling back into the golden laced bed sobbing for Gods forgiveness. He seemed to not mind the fact that I had made my home in his. Oddly enough it seemed at times, he welcomed me. For the first few months I lived in the mansion, I tried to hide, to run away. Raziel quickly took it upon himself to bar the windows in various rooms of the house, also making sure to keep my room locked at all times. I completely despised him, many nights he would venture home. I could hear him shifting about inside the house, how I just wanted the man to disappear! Damn Raziel! The man who took my life away! Damn him! The man who now held me as prisoner in his home! What nerve he must have, for the sparing of his life this is how I am repaid? Oh, that's right. I had not really spared anything, Raziel had previously informed me that my services that night were not needed. Night after night, I lay in the room staring at the ceiling, reading from the many books that were placed delicately on shelves. Hoping one day, he'd let me from this prison. I had never thought about his point of view though; Raziel's I mean. A man, who pledged his life to serving another, having no free time, no life outside of his servitude. Perhaps he'd been lonely? Perhaps he'd just wanted something to feel needed for. I am not a mind reader, and truthfully…I never asked him. The vampire brought me things, gifts, food, clothing. He locked to the doors so nothing could get into my room, so I could not escape and become hurt while he was away. The man I had hated since the day I'd met him, slowly began to grow on me. I started looking forward to the days when he would return. Not for the food, or gifts that he'd bring along, but for the company. To see his face again, it had started to make me smile. 


	10. Chapter 10

:Part Nine: Realm of the Damned 

A sudden knock upon my door one evening, only a few moments after the sun set, came as quite a shock. I sat up quickly, just as Raziel burst into the room. His voice frantic as he informed me to change my clothing, that we had somewhere important to go. I did as I had been told and followed Raziel out of the house and into the woods, my long dark cobalt dress snagging a bit upon random items. I questioned over and over where and why were had been rushing off into the night, Raziel remained silent. Soon, after what seemed an eternity of walking, we arrived at our destination. Raziel turned to me and closed his eyes, his hand quickly jammed into a pocket in the dark pants adorning his body and pulling forth from them a small silver amulet dangling from a thin silver chain. He grasped my hand and pushed the cold metal into my hand. My eyes looking down from his face to the small item, a round pendant, to me it resembled a sort of flower of sorts. Unsure why Raziel had walked me to a rather large spooky castle in the middle of no where just to hand me a piece of jewelry had completely baffled me. I began to spoke and he shook his head. "I'll explain later…" That seemed to be a running theme here didn't it? I never could seem to get a straight answer from Raziel, it was always…"later" but when was this later to come? And what was the purpose of this adventure?  
I found the answer to my last question a lot sooner than I'd predicted. As I clasped the silver chain around my neck the large door leading into the massive building opened and Raziel began to enter with me directly at his heels. There were people scattered about, glaring and watching as we walked through the room. Raziel had hurried his pace a bit and I was trying desperately to keep up while still eying the many around me. Soon, we'd exited into a long dark hallway in which Raziel turned a sharp corner into a room. I followed, as I had assumed I should have been. As the vampire entered the room and approached the front, I stood in the doorway frozen. My eyes had fallen upon something that frightened me, the glowing eyes from the white haired man I'd seen the very night I met Raziel. As our eyes met he let out what sounded to be a snarl. "So, this is what you have been doing in your free time Raziel? Raising a little pet?" The white haired man's voice rang out above all else in the room. A few others ushered me into the room, and pulled me towards the white haired man. Frightened, I entered and was thrown to the ground in front of the mans feet. Laughter seemed to fill the room and the white haired man who they all called Kain questioned Raziel of my existence. When a score of lies spilled from Raziel's lips, I sat shocked. He'd not told him that I'd saved his life…of course they would have all laughed at me for trying to save the life of a man who was by most standards already dead. Raziel explained to the man before him that he'd deemed me already dead by the fire and did not question my lifeless body. He also explained how when he left the town and had begun his journey home, he'd noticed someone following him, a young woman. Although he'd thought she'd been dead, it seemed that she was only passed out. Kain then questioned why had Raziel not taken her life at that moment? Why had he spared the woman who had obviously come after him for revenge. To this Raziel replied, "She is completely harmless, after spending the past month caring for her I have come to the conclusion that she makes a good pet." My entire life came crashing down hearing those words, after all that had happened between us, I was his pet? So this is why I had been locked away pushed aside from the rest of the world. I was nothing more than a vampire's toy. I tried to hold back the tears as they quickly rushed upon me. A smirk crossed Kain's face and he nodded advising Raziel to take his creature home. Laughter exploded from the room as Raziel grasped me by my arm and drug me from the room into the dark corridor. His eyes fixated on the ground in front of him as he let go of me and began to walk. I stood stern and watched him walk away, knowing that if I followed him now it would only prove the ownership over me. Raziel stopped, took a deep breath and in an instant had rushed back grabbing hold of me and pulling me through the hallway. His voice low and quiet he whispered. "Just…follow me damnit." I could sense the anger welling within him and I obeyed. Perhaps there were worse things out there than being his pet? At least I didn't belong to that foul Kain man. Chills whirled down my spin as visions of the man blew into my head. Raziel and I exited the castle and began our trek back to his mansion. Complete silence overwhelmed the two of us as we walked side by side through the night. Finally arriving at our destination, Raziel escorted me to my room where I entered silently. As he began to exit the room his voice spoke to me softly. "I am sorry Yumiko." I stood with my back to the door staring down at the burgundy carpet, tear drops falling down my face. Sorry? For which part? Not only had I began to befriend the man, but…God forbid, I'd actually started to feel more than just the longing for friendship. Now, to find out that to him…I am nothing more than a pet. I breathed deeply and spoke quickly, "Your apologies mean nothing to me." I stood awaiting the door to slam and for the man to disappear back to his friends, the abominations of this world. A touch upon my shoulder and a voice from behind caused me to jump a little. "I lied to them and I am sorry. If I had told them the truth, they would have just had you killed." Speechless as I was at the moment, my mind raced with thoughts. Raziel lied so they would not kill me? So many things still made little to no sense to me. "Raziel…I" Quickly I turned standing face to face with the vampire. "I don't understand any of this." Raziel knew that I had become too confused by everything, although as time went by he had explained my new life as a vampire in great detail, I never said I liked it but…he at least explained it. However, there were all of these questions he'd left unanswered and now…had become that "Later" So thus began the explanations of his ways, his words came slowly and thoughtfully as he sat down on the edge of my bed and began to detail his intentions for keeping me locked away. "Yumiko." He started, "I want you more than anything to know that I do not see you as a pet, and I do apologize for having told Kain such lies. You don't know who he is, or what he is capable of and I was only doing what I believed would save your own life. Just as I have done all these other things for you. If I had not made you vampire…you would have died right along with your mother and father, and friends. Is that what you had wanted? I gave you life because you had the intention of saving mine. Kain would not understand such things, Yumiko! He would have thought it to be, silly and childish and instantly had you thrown into the Lake of the Dead. I was only trying to protect you. I lock you here, in this room so you will not run off. Not because I want you here as a prisoner but because I fear you don't understand enough about being a Vampire yet. There are so many things you have yet to learn, and I want to teach you. I do not want you to hate me, or call me your master because I am not. If you chose to leave here tonight…I would not stop you." I sat in awe as the man spoke to me. His words and face so different from the way I had perceived him before. For once, he actually seemed caring a friendly, before he'd always come across as evil and demanding. As tears continued to fall down my face, I sat down upon the bed near him and closed my eyes. "Raziel, I don't want to leave you. I mean…here." I quickly corrected myself. As I gazed up at the man through teary eyes his hand had come forth gently grasping the amulet around my neck. "I wanted you to have this, because I want you to always remember me. No matter where you go." My hand raised slowly and falling atop his. "I could never forget you Raziel." Our eyes locked, my heart beating quickly and wildly. I could feel it so intensely. How did I allow this to happen? As much as I wanted this feeling to leave me, I wanted it to develop. My hand quickly moved from his, my face turned away. I felt the amulet fall back onto my chest as he let go, his hand slowly grazing my face. Closing my eyes tightly as the vampire stroked the side of my face, tears began to develop again and I tried so hard to stop them. A failed attempt, the began to flow. Slowly down the sides of my face, cool wet tears sliding down my fair skin. Without a moment of delay, Raziel wiped a way a stream that had fallen to where his hand lay. He called my name gently, yet I would not turn to him. Was a power of vampires to read the minds of others? My mind wondered of that very thought, just as the man leaned forward gently placing his lips upon my cheek where yet another tear had fallen. My eyes fluttered open at the kiss, my head quickly snapping towards him. His name were the only words that flew from my lips, as I reached my hand to the very spot in which he'd just placed his lips. Slowly, he moved again this time our lips connecting together. Was it possible? Had Raziel been feeling for me the very things I'd come to feel for him? 


	11. Chapter 11

:Part Ten:  
Raziel & Yumiko Our lips joining together over and over in passionate kisses. My heart pounded with anticipation as Raziel began to slide his hands across my body. Slowly I began to fall backwards onto the bed, the vampire's body coming over my own. As our lips parted from each other I whispered his name and smiled gently for once things seemed perfect. Raziel slowly and gently pressed his lips against my cheek, then trailed my face with small kisses until he'd made his way to my neck. For a moment, I hesitated. He wouldn't bite me again? I should not have been worried at all, for Raziel's lips gently kissed the area in which he'd previously bitten. The kiss sent chills throughout my body and my back arched slightly. Raziel took this moment to slide his hands across the lower half of my body and within a matter of seconds entering me. His phallus gently sliding in and out of me. Our bodies uniting as one in the delicate session of lovemaking. 


	12. Chapter 12

:Part Eleven: Fragments of Existence

Our lives changed drastically from that moment on. The doors no longer locked, our lives suddenly much closer than before. Raziel returned to the mansion much more often now, during our spare time teaching me the ways of a vampire's life. So many things I still had not grasped even though I'd been just like him for almost a year now. Our relationship was not the only thing to change, it had become apparent that Raziel too had begun to change physically. I became extremely concerned when he would suddenly stop everything he was doing and crouch to the ground. My heart ached knowing that the man was in pain, yet he would always return to normal in a few moments. I had become frightened that something was really wrong with him, had I not had such fear towards Kain and his fellow vampires which resided in the north, I would have gone there for help. However, I dealt with the ever changing Raziel.  
One evening, I had been lounging in the parlor when a sudden cry of pain erupted from the back of the mansion. Quickly I jumped from my seat and rushed towards the room in which the sound had emitted. In the middle of the library I saw Raziel lying across the floor. I called out his name, however he wouldn't answer me, and only groans came from his lips. I approached him slowly, and that is when I witnessed a site very frightening. The skin on his back began to rip open, something was pushing its way out of his body. My eyes widened in fear as right before my very eyes something began to sprout from his back, it grew larger and larger. Suddenly, there were two. Two large masses of skin growing from his back, I backed up falling into a bookshelf. "Raziel…" What was happening to him? His cries of pain were horrid and loud, I wanted to rush to him, help him in someway. I stood up and began towards him however by this time it had become apparent what it was that came from his back. As Raziel too began to stand, two large leathery wings unfolded from his back and spread out across the room. Again I stepped back and Raziel's eyes met mine. I rushed into his arms, crying. I had feared that he was still in pain, but was ensured that he was fine. These changes in our lives were far from over. I had not been the only one who noticed the changes within the man, soon Kain had called upon Raziel to meet him to discuss what was happening. My stomach churned when Raziel came to me with the information. I insisted on going with him, however Raziel refused. I had a feeling, and the last time I'd felt this way was the day when I met Raziel. There was no way I would let him go alone. Finally, after a great deal of arguing I was allowed to accompany him to see Kain. Upon our arrival, Raziel was instantly called into the main chambers while I was forced to wait outside, being able to only hear the proceedings in the next room. An eruption of loud and angry voices came from the closed doors and suddenly a roaring cry equal to that I heard back in the mansion. What were they doing to Raziel? My heart pounded and I neared the door hearing the voice of Kain above all others. He was scolding Raziel for having wings, why is this a crime? My head filled with confusion. And then it came, words that will ring within my ears for all eternity, Kain's voice roaring across the room as he instructed that Raziel be banished into the Lake of the Dead.  
The doors to the chamber flew open as two men, men of whom I'd come to know as Raziel's own friends carried him out the door. My eyes locked upon Raziel's as he was pulled from the room, the large leathery wings now only stubs on his back. A flood of tears falling from my face as I screamed out his name and chasing after the men who were ordered to execute their own friend. The group of people was led to a small secluded area, where a pool of water seemed to boil beneath our feet. Hisses and growls could be heard rising from the evil waters known as the Lake of the Dead. My eyes stayed upon Raziel as the men neared the edge of the lake ready to release him into death. I cried out again, I could not stand by and watch them murder the man whom I'd fallen so deeply in love with. But my attempts to get to them were thwarted, a group of male vampires held me back as I watched Raziel's body being pushed over the edge falling into the lake below. I screamed out and fell to my knees, tears flowing freely from my eyes. His name over and over I called out. Suddenly from across the way I could hear the deep demonic voice of Kain instructing that I was to be dealt with. My mind rushed, my eyes gazing at the waters there. I could jump, leave this wicked world and die along side Raziel, but is that what he would have wanted? I turned quickly, breaking free from the men which held tightly to my small body and ran. As I took off into the night, a voice rang out above the others. "Let her go, she'll be dead by morn." 


	13. Chapter 13

:Part Twelve: Yumiko Avery

I ran, for hours I ran. Past the house in which Raziel and I had made our home, past the town in which I had once lived. My feet seemed to carry me miles in only a matter of seconds, tears falling from my eyes as I disappeared into a cave near the edge of a roaring river. Into the corner of the cave where the darkness was the thickest I fell against the wall. Why had this happened? My life had once again been stolen from me. I screamed out into the cave, hearing only my echoing voice and soon cried myself into slumber. I awoke days later to the sound of the rain outside the cave, as I neared the entrance to the cave I could see the water falling from the sky and just like the rain, tears once again fell from my eyes. Throughout our lives, so many people cross our lives yet only a select few leaving a mark so great. My hand quickly grasping the amulet around my neck, Raziel's mark would never part from me. Forever he would be in me, our bond was great and my loss now marked a new page in the book of life. I closed my eyes and smiled, Raziel's face coming across my mind. Tonight, I would be reborn. Death is only the beginning. 


End file.
